


Booty Call

by BlossomLily



Series: John Wick [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Angst, Booty Call, Bottom John, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, John Wick - Freeform, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: You've been hooking up with John Wick for a while now, but one night he reveals how much he actually cares about you.





	Booty Call

Her phone vibrated forcing her eyes to flutter open as she felt around on the nightstand for it. The darkness in the room made her think it was early in the morning, but her bright phone screen read 12:01 a.m. She had only been asleep for two hours, groaning she looked at the first notification seeing John’s name along with two words, ‘You up?’

She sighed falling back onto her bed as she wrote back, ‘I am now. What’s up?’ She and John had been ‘seeing’ each other for the past few months but in reality, they only saw each other when they wanted to fuck. It was hot, passionate sex sometimes leading to staying the night. His response flashed on her screen, ‘Want to come over?’ Her fingers automatically sent a reply as she climbed out of bed walking toward her closet.

Twenty minutes later, she stood outside John’s beautiful house. The modern sleek home was elegant, unlike her small apartment. She walked up to the stairs to the front door seeing John waiting there for her. “Eager huh?” She called out with a grin on her face. He stood in a white shirt and blue briefs, the same outfit every time she had come over. The only other thing she had seen him wear was a suit which was occasionally covered in blood. He was leaned up against the door frame, his arms crossed. John rarely smiled but a small grin was displayed on his gorgeous face.

She reached the door, wrapping her arms around John, kissing his forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I missed you,” John whispered in his gravelly voice. She pressed her lips to his before pulling away, “I know what you really missed was sex. You don’t have to lie.” She had tried her best not to fall in love with John. He was an assassin who could easily kill her, but the time they spent together was special to her. It was the only time she felt safe which was an oxymoron because he killed people for a living.

John lead her inside leaving her in the living room as he went into the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses half full of red wine. He handed one to her, “Trying to get me drunk?” She remarked earning a smile from John. She loved when he smiled because he only smiled for her. “I wouldn’t need to do that to you.” He replied sitting down on the sofa taking a long spill from his glass. “Something wrong?” She asked sitting down next to him.

“Just another fucked up day on the job.” John didn’t talk much about work to her which was fine. She wasn’t into hearing about how many guys he killed. She could barely stand to see all the blood on his suit sometimes. He had managed to hide that part of his life from her when she came over. “Oh.” She replied through pursed lips. She followed John's action as they both took another sip of wine. Most the time when she came over, John would meet her at the door, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. The sex would be hot and fast both of them gasping for air.

This time he didn’t do that. She had been curious wanting to ask him what was going on, but she didn’t want to anger him. That was a side of John she loathed. His anger got the best of him which caused him to be in the mess he was in. She chuckled to herself earning a glare from John. “What’s so funny?” He questioned with a raised brow.

“Nothing.” She replied in a singsong tone; John sat his glass down on the glass coffee table inching closer to her. She held her breath as he gently caressed her cheek. The motion was so soft it sent goosebumps to her arms. “I love you.” His gravelly tone was a mumble, her stomach had butterflies. She never thought John would say those three words. Maybe she did mean something to him? She pressed her lips to his drawing a moan from him. He wrapped his hands around her head, deepening the embrace. Her hands were tangled in his hair as his hands rest on her cheeks, their tongues bruising each other.

This kiss was different from the sloppy ones she and John had shared before. This one was gentle, sweet and she felt admired. He took his time letting her taste his salty lips. Her heart was racing, this different side of John was refreshing. As John pulled away for air, she took the moment to remember his warm golden eyes, how kind they were. She wanted this moment forever etched in her mind. John pulled her in again, his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt. She giggled, pulling the shirt off revealing her lace bra. John’s rough hands were suddenly on her waist, his lips on her neck. She moaned melting into him as his lips traveled down her neck stopping at the strap of her bra.

He unhooked it, throwing it to the side. His eyes admired her beautiful breast, licking his lips. Feeling overdressed, John quickly pulled his shirt off revealing his toned muscles and scars. John drew her in, caressing her neck again as she drew circles on his back. She could feel the scars from all the times he had been injured. It made her recall the first time they had sex; John wouldn’t even take his shirt off. When she asked why he replied with a bullshit excuse. At that point, she had no idea what he did for a living.

She pushed John down to the sofa, licking her way down to his briefs. His clenched breath made her flushed as she stopped right at the waist of the briefs. John’s head fell back, a long moan escaping his mouth. She let her hands stroke the fabric against his cock feeling the bulge beneath. She straddled him, lining up to the folds of her vagina as she grinded against his cock, the thin fabric of their underwear acting as a barrier. She loved how heated he was for her, she loved how in control she was. John’s hands were gripping her waist, forcefully moving her against him as the grinding quickened. 

With her back arched, body trembling, she slid down quickly standing up to remove her soaked panties. John followed suit, pulling his briefs down as his cock shot up. She lowered herself down, John’s hands grabbing her hips flipping her down on the sofa. His lips hungrily pressed against hers. Her hands slipped down to his cock slowly stroking it, teasing him. She could feel the sticky precum using it to her advantage. His lips grazed her jawline trailing down to her breast. One hand cupping the left as his mouth sucked on the other breast. He switched between the two breasts, sucking each nipple raw as she moaned his name, "Oh John." She continued stroking his cock until it was swollen, with both of them panting heavily. John rested his forehead against hers, his mouth sore.

She took this as her chance to be dominant. She slipped out from under him and pushed him down against the sofa. She was going to be in control. His eyes scanned hers with intense pleasure, he bit his lip as she climbed on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest lining up his cock to her hole. His eyes fluttered closed as she entered him, grinding her hips against his. “You like that?” She cooed out, digging her fingers into John’s chest.   
“Yes.” John whimpered, her head falling back as his cock hit her g-spot. The pounding of their hips was reckless, sending ripples through her body. She could feel the knots in her stomach tightening, her body pulsing. “Oh fuck,” John growled, his hands gripping her ass harder, leaving red imprints. “Don’t stop. Fuck yes.” She blurted out feeling his pace slowing, she was drunk on bliss as she could feel the pressure building up.

The fast pumping was too much for both of them. The other times when they had sex John would cum quickly leaving her unsatisfied. Not this time. She was in control as she bounced on his cock. She could tell John liked the pain he caused when killing people. He fed off it, sex was no different. He wanted to be dominated, he liked when she told him what to do. This softer side of John made her hornier because he gave in and didn't act tough.

Her head was dizzy, “John.” She cried out as the fire pooling in her lower abdomen released. The white liquid dripped down her thigh onto John’s balls. She clenched around John’s cock, her body collapsing over as she nuzzled her face against John’s neck. She grabbed his hair, gently pulling on it. His growls were shaky as his thrusts became sloppy. “C’ mon cum for me.” She begged, his cock twitching as he finally came feeling her with his warm liquid. John slid out running his thumb against her clit, bringing it to his lips to taste it. He pressed his lips to her neck, stroking her hair as she lay gasping. She had never been so light headed before and needy for someone before. She sighed trying to slow her breathing as she lay still against John.

John turned to allow her to move off of him and lay next to him on the sofa, his arms wrapped around her waist as they faced each other. Her eyes were closed as she nuzzled her forehead against his chest. John pushed her hair back placing a soft kiss on top of her head. “I love you.” She mumbled cuddling closer to him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have cum in you.” He whispered; his shoulder slumped. She looked up, cupping his cheek with her hand. “Don’t worry about it. Now tell me you love me again.” She commanded with a grin on her face. John obeyed, “I love you.” His gravelly voice harmonious as his sweet golden eyes looked down at her leaving her heart to flutter with excitement. She wanted to lay by his side forever as long as he would allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Took me forever to finish this.


End file.
